fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons Defenders Of Nickland DVD List
Heres The List Of Every Dvd Of Nicktoons Defenders Of Nickland The Complete Season 1 Episodes *01 The Nightmare Begins *02A Bestest Friend *02B NanoZIM *03A Parent Teacher Night *03B Walk of Doom *04A Germs *04B Dark Harvest *05A Attack of the Saucer Morons *05B The Wettening *06A Career Day *06B Battle-Calamitous *07A Planet Jackers *07B Rise of the Zitboy *08A Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain *08B Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy *09A A Room with a Moose *09B Hamstergeddon *10A Plague of Babies *10B Bloaty's Pizza Hog *11A Door to Door *11B FBI Warning of Doom *12A Bolognius Maximus *12B Game Slave 3 *13 Battle of the Planets *14 Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom *15A Mysterious Mysteries *15B Future Calamitous *16A Hobo 13 *16B Walk for Your Lives *17A Megadoomer *17B Lice *18A Abducted *18B The Sad, Sad Tale of Chickenfoot *19A GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff Again *19B Calamitous's Wonderful Life of Doom *20 TAK: The Hideous New Girl Extra's *Animatics *Irken Subtitles *Original Pilot *Anime Version *Audio Commentary *Pig Commentary (Only In Bad Bad Rubber Piggy) *Zim & Friends In Nicktoons Defenders Of Nickland (Commentary Of Zim & The Gang & The Irken Empire) *Music Only (All Episodes) *3D Pilot *Interview With The Voice Cast The Complete Season 2 Episodes *21 Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars *22A Mortos Der Soulstealer *22B Zim Eats Waffles Again *23A The Girl Who Cried Gnome *23B Calamitousship Rising *24A Vindicated! *24B The Voting of the Doomed *25 Ember, Taster of Pork *26 The Frycook What Came from All That Space *27 The Most Horrible X-mas Ever *28A Roboparents Gone Wild *28B Simon Sez Doom *29A Invader Poonchy *29B Nubs of Doom *30 Top of the Line *31A The Return of Keef *31B GIR's Big Day *32A Mopiness of Doom *32B Those! *33 The Trial *34A Day of Da Spookies *34B 10 Minutes of Doom *35A Night of the Living Vacuum *35B Mission: Nearly Impossible *36A It Feeds on Noodles *36B Pants! (AKA When Pants Ruled!) *37A Taming GIR *37B Skoodge's Odyssey *38A Noisy Neirbours *38B Who Sitting in My Body *39 The Gir From Shevile Extra's *Animatics *Irken Subtitles *Audio Commentary *Music Only (All Episodes) *Anime Version *Zim & Friends In Nicktoons Defenders Of Nickland (Commentary Of Zim & The Gang & The Irken Empire) *Concept Art Gallery *The Uncut Version Of The Most Horrible X-mas Ever *Interview with the writers The Complete Season 3 Episodes *40 Clash In The Colloseum *41A Skoodge Goes To Skool *41B Night Of Doom *42A Gir Gets Lost *42B Revelation Of Doom *43A Ultra Peepi The 2nd Vs Mega Squidgy Lord *43B Shrinkyness of Doom *44A Journey To The Center Of The Zim *44B Taco Opera *45 Zim & The Heroes Saves Nickland? *46A The Massive Incident *46B The Counselor Returns *47A Stranded *47B Good Bye Moosey Nubs *48 Calamitous Pathetic Origins Of Doom *49A Clobal Dooming *49B Interwebs of Dooom *50 Revenge Of The Fry Cook *51A The Great Gir Theft *51B The Con of Doom *52A Dib's Long Time Missing Sister *52B Revenge Of Luth *53A GIR Becomes Famous *53B Zim's Birthday *54 Grandpa Snaps! *55A The Problem With GIR *55B Books Of Doom *56A Zim gets the Rabies *56B Graduation Day *57 Circus Of DOOM *58A Keef's Krazy *58B Love Of Doom *59A Space Chipmunks *59B Fieldtrip Of Doom *60A Game Slave 3D *60B Giganto Zim *61 A Strong Vision Extra's *Animatics *Irken Subtitles *Audio Commentary *Music Only (All Episodes) *Anime Version *Zim & Friends In Nicktoons Defenders Of Nickland (Commentary Of Zim & The Gang & The Irken Empire) *Nicktoons Defenders of Nickland Remix *Interview with the production crew The Complete Season 4 Episodes *62 Blue on Earth *63A.Gaz is scary *63B Dib Hysteria *64A. Famly pictures *64B Field trip Of Blue *65A. Gray gigantic *65B Gray vs Gaz *66A.Sports Of Doom *66B Tv toons Of Doom *67A. Zib and Dim *67B Gaz joins the Girl scouts *68A. The Zoo *68B Trapped After skool *69A.Summer camp *69B Gray and the toystore *70A. Carnival of Doom *70B Dib and dirty *71. Blue's Trial *72A.Ron *72B The skool dance *73A. Date night *73B the rebels from outer space *74A. Candy candy *74B commercial star *75A. 3 Irkens and a egg *75B return of the robo parents *76A Skool play *76B Dreams Dreams *77. Dr. Blowhole's revenge *78A Invader Andon *78B Dib's Fantasy adventure *79A The Spa *79B Paranormal Con *80A A S.i.r. unit and his Pig *80B Ron vs Zim *81A. Pool party *81B Play Ball *82A. A day with bloaty the pig *82B the land of Cubevill *83A. Day of the Rainbow *83B Team Racing *84A. Rock band concert *84B Wishstones Z *85A. DIb law of the hall *85B Gaz's track run *86. 20 years later *87A. Ron to the rescue *87B Who did it? *88A. The land of Sweets *88B Mr Eliot finds out *89A. Childhood story *89B Nice and Mean *90A. Art class *90B Gir and Gray's wacky day *91A. just the 3 of us *91B The brother and sister picnic *92A. Outdoors *92B under the ocean *93A. return of the tv toons *93B Sick *94A. A vist from Invader Brown *94B Dib's bad day *95A. Gaz in video game world *95B hey it's Skoodge *96. Secrets revealed *97A Nightgirl *97B Of to the pound *98A Irken Danny *98B Inside The Network *99A Strucks Speechless *99B Waiting For Doom *100 Extremely Bad Part 1 *101 Extremely Bad Part 2 *102A May the Porkiness Be With You *102B Exposed! *103A Attack of the Stupids *103B The Crawling Chicken Thigh *104A Revenge of the Defectives *104B Night Skies *105A A Visit From Invader Lan *105B Inside The Bizzaro World *106A The Abducters Return *106B Irken vs. Swift *107A Double-oh-Calamitous *107B GIR on the lamb *108 Zim And Friends Haters *109 Nicktoons Musical *110A The Burrito King *110B Meats Of Evil *111 Mind Tricks *112 Tai Lung & Lord Shen's Resurection *113A Computer On The Loose *113B Return Of Nightgirl *114 To Gotic Or Not To Gotic *115 Nicktoons Defenders Of Cool World (A Crossover With Cool World) Extra's *Animatics *Irken Subtitles *Audio Commentary *Music Only (All Episodes) *Anime Version *Zim & Friends In Nicktoons Defenders Of Nickland (Commentary Of Zim & The Gang & The Irken Empire) *Toys Gallery *Interview With Zim & His Friends & The Irken Empire The Complete Season 5 Episodes *116 Membrane's New Child *117A Stealers, Keppers of DOOM! *117B Tak's Vampire Powers *118A Zim vs. SpongeBob? *118B The Robot Who Cried Tacos *119A Minimoose, RUN! *119B Curly Fries *120A. Math work *120B Hot day *121A Game champion *121B Gray and Gir get lost *122A Club members only *122B Paint fashion *123A The world's greatest chili *123B Give back that B block *124A Island of Doom *124B Ha ha ha *125A 6 days of boredom *125B temper and rage *126 Irken Geo vs Ron ﻿ *127A Pirate Beef Bees *127B Dreaming of Doom *128 Nitro Doom *129A Chickenpox *129B Super Thumb *130A Invader Retirement home *130B The Chat Room of Doom *131A Zimternet *131B IZim *132A SuperToast The Aftermath *132B Tallest For a Day *133 Squishy Hugger Of Worlds *134 Doomungous Doom Part 1 *135 Doomungous Doom Part 2 *136 Invader Calamitous (TV-Movie) Extra's *Animatics *Irken Subtitles *Audio Commentary *Music Only (All Episodes) *Anime Version *Zim & Friends In Nicktoons Defenders Of Nickland (Commentary Of Zim & The Gang & The Irken Empire) *Who's that Chick Nicktoons & Irken Mix *Interview With Zim & His Friends & The Irken Empire Again The Complete Series Episodes Contain All Episodes Of The Serie & The Nicktoons Defenders Of Nickland Movie Extra's *Animatics *Irken Subtitles *Original Pilot *Audio Commentary *Pig Commentary (Only In Bad Bad Rubber Piggy) *Zim & Friends In Nicktoons Defenders Of Nickland (Commentary Of Zim & The Gang & The Irken Empire) *Music Only (All Episodes) *3D Pilot *Anime Version *Interview With The Voice Cast *Concept Art Gallery *The Uncut Version Of The Most Horrible X-mas Ever *Interview with the writers *Nicktoons Defenders of Nickland Remix *Who's that Chick Nicktoons & Irken Mix *Interview with the production crew *Toys Gallery *Interview With Zim & His Friends & The Irken Empire *Interview With Zim & His Friends & The Irken Empire Again Special Features *Only In The Complete Series Box Set* *Interview with Kevin Manthei *The Nicktoons Defenders Of Nickland Sound Design *Sample Soundtrack *The Most Horrible Short Ever *Fan Art Gallery Operation Doom Episodes *The Frycook What Came from All That Space *Career Day *Battle-Calamitous *The Nightmare Begins *Ember, Taster of Pork *Vindicated! *The Voting of the Doomed *Hobo 13 *Walk For Your Lives *Mysterious Mysteries *Future Calamitous *Plague of Babies *Bloaty's Pizza Hog New Friends Of Doom Episodes *Day Of Da Spookies *Skoodge Goes To Skool *Mission: Nearly Impossible *Blue on Earth *Sports Of Doom *Dib's Long Time Missing Sister *Gir and Gray's wacky day *Ron *Ron to the rescue *A vist from Invader Brown *A Visit From Invader Lan *Zim And Friends Haters Gir's Favorite Episodes Episodes *Bestest Friend *Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain *GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff Again *Nubs of Doom *GIR's Big Day *The Return of Keef *Summer camp *The land of Sweets *GIR on the lamb *Day of the Rainbow Category:DVD Category:Nicktoons Defenders Of Nickland Franchise